


Popcorn and DIY

by Adelichan



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Zer0 voice: 'Yes. Innuendo.', fluff and slight crack, gayperion, slight rhack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelichan/pseuds/Adelichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn had a suspicion that when Rhys came crashing through their apartment door he was going to start babbling about yet another Handsome Jack encounter... Little did he realise it would be of such big proportions. </p><p>Set a few years before the events of TFTBL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and DIY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so this is my first fic for this wonderful fandom, as well as the first one I've written in about three years so I apologise if any of the information is incorrect or if it's a little hard to read! However, I had an absolute blast writing this, and I would love to hear your thoughts on it! Thank you, and enjoy this trash~

#  Popcorn and DIY

Vaughn had been waiting a good hour or so for his dumb lanky roommate to return to their apartment. It was finally movie night, and the two of them had been planning this a week in advance since neither of them had a single shred of free time thanks to some new legislations that good ol' Handsome Jack had enacted. It meant that they were both being worked to the bone; having to pull countless overnighters and coffee-fueled office days. Thankfully the both of them had devised the perfect strategy to ensure they would have all the free time they needed for tonight.

...That strategy being the two of the desk jockeys working their Hyperion asses off to do as much paperwork as they could.

But, of course, Vaughn was left hanging.

On the exact night that, unbeknownst to Rhys, he was going to confess his long suppressed crush... For that exact same guy who had left Vaughn sitting on the couch in their apartment begrudgingly digging his hand through a big snack bowl and shoving an overloaded handful of popcorn (that he was sure would be gone before they even started watching the movie) into his mouth. Speaking of which, Vaughn was definitely going to give Rhys a 'mouthful' when he eventually showed up, but more so of angry words than of popcorn. Vaughn was about to repeat his previous anger-fueled face stuffing action for the dozenth time, despite his mouth being still half full, when there was a sudden bang against the apartment door, shortly followed by the muffled sound of a familiar voice cursing with his obvious struggle at unlocking it.

Eventually Rhys managed to succeed, unlocking and kicking the door open with his skag skin boot, only to fling his flustered and out of breath self into the apartment. Vaughn was leaning over the back of the couch at the point, watching the taller male's clumsy efforts with a bemused expression, although his green spectacled eyes soon directed themselves to the long tube tucked underneath Rhys' prosthetic arm which he understandably had a hard time getting through the door.

"Bro, Bro, Bro! I'm s-so sorry, Vaughn, there was-- I was--" Rhys started as soon as he had seen the disappointed look on the shorter male's face, albeit the effectiveness of the expression was dampened a little by the fact Vaughn looked like a chipmunk who had stuffed its cheeks thanks to the popcorn still in his mouth.

Rhys knew he had messed up big time, and yet he really couldn't help but allow a grin to twitch the corner of his lips upward. "Man, wait until you see what I bought!"

Vaughn let out a dramatic groan at this and rolled his eyes so hard that Rhys could've sworn he imagined them falling out. The russet haired male finished chewing on his popcorn, and placed the big bowl down on the coffee table in front of the couch before standing and walking over to Rhys.

Sheesh... Rhys was still dressed in his full work attire, whereas Vaughn was fully prepared and dressed in his casual clothes; a baggy old t-shirt and drawstring lounge shorts. Rhys felt guilty just looking at him and he reached up with his flesh hand, running it subconsciously through his messy coiffed brunette locks, a slight pout now playing on his lips. He hesitated, then opened his mouth to apologise but was cut off when Vaughn finally spoke up. "Alright man, lets see it."

"Wha--"

"Show me what you bought, Rhys!" Vaughn allowed his expression to loosen up into a smile as he replied; even he couldn't force himself to be mad at Rhys when he wanted to the most.

"Oh, right." Rhys mumbled, moving his arm to pull the large tube from underneath and hold it out lengthways towards his friend, his hands gripping the middle section of the tube as it was much too long to grip from the ends... Even for Rhys' armspan. Vaughn's eyes seemed to light up in excitement for a moment before that brief light dissolved with a loud sigh parting from his lips. On the cardboard tube was a stamped Hyperion logo and the printed words:

'COLLECTORS LIMITED EDITION LIFESIZE HANDSOME JACK POSTER'

Vaughn had a suspicion that when Rhys came crashing through their apartment door that he was going to start babbling about yet another Handsome Jack encounter... Little did he realise that it would be of such big proportions. "Really, Rhys? _**Another**_ Handsome Jack poster? Haven't you got enough in your office already?"

"But Vaughn! This one isn't like the others! It's--"

"Lifesize. Yeah, I got it. How... How much did that thing even cost you?" Vaughn asked, extending his arms out in an expressive gesture to the tube, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide and questioning behind his glasses.

"Uh..." Rhys purposely avoided Vaughn's gaze, his mismatched eyes instead focusing on the carpet of their apartment, which on further inspection needed vacuuming soon... Wait Vaughn was talking.

"--Out of hand! Seriously, bro, most of the time I half expect you to say 'I'm always a slut for Hyperion' because you're that obsessed!" Vaughn chuckled, speaking the phrase in that one sing-song voice that he sometimes used. The same sing-song voice that always made Rhys break down into laughter, this time being no exception.

"W-Well, what can I say? You've caught me... Yellow and black handed!" Rhys' eyes flicked back up and he waggled his eyebrows along with the fingers on his robotic hand at Vaughn as he jokingly exclaimed, now holding the tube with only his flesh hand.

"What?"

"It's the Hyperion colours, get it? And my arm is--"

"Rhys, that was awful..." Vaughn shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a few huffed laughs at the dorkiness of his best friend. "Alright, Rhys, where do you want to hang that monstrosity up?" Vaughn asked whilst directing a teasing grin at the lanky male, who seemed to be lost for words. "What? You didn't think you could ever manage to get that poster up on your own, did you?"

"It _is_ a little big for a one man job..." Rhys admitted, rapping his prothetic fingers on the tube, producing quiet little beats that helped him organise his thoughts somehow.

Rhys had realised beforehand that he hadn't really thought this through well; he had realised that when he was halfway to the apartment, once his euphoria had begun to slip away and reality had started kicking in. However, what he didn't realise was that it would be incredibly awkward admitting to Vaughn where he initially intended to hang the poster... Until riiiiiight about now. But, if he ever wanted the poster to be up... He'd have to endure this initial embarrassment first. Vaughn wouldn't judge him, right? They were best friends! "Uh, well, I have the _perfect_ free space on the ceiling just above my bed, and it--"

"Do I even need to ask why you want a... a friggin' _**Handsome Jack**_ poster above your bed? Sure as hell ain't gonna help you fall to sleep at night!" Vaughn quipped with a smug smirk which succeeded in making the hairs on the back of Rhys' neck stand up. Luckily, Rhys was much too embarrassed by his friend's words to detect the slight jealousy in his tone that Vaughn had attempted to hide, and apparently achieved.

"Pfft! Whaaat? W-What makes you think I'm into... T-That..?"

"Uh, I meant as in you not getting to sleep because Handsome Jack might come out of that poster and strangle you to death when you least expect it, but... Sure, man, that too." Vaughn shrugged lightly, moving to head to Rhys' bedroom. Rhys shortly followed behind, his face completely flushed and steps kinda wobbly from that whole 'ego-destroying ordeal'.

"Ah..... Right, I, uh, meant that too." Rhys nodded to himself ever so slightly, putting on a forced confident facade as he cleared his throat and stood a little straighter.

* * *

 

After they had reached his room, and after Rhys believed he had redeemed himself, the taller male looked up toward the space he soon hoped would soon be occupied by the poster. "So... How are we actually going to achieve this?" Rhys questioned, leaning the tube against his bed before extending his robotic index finger and alternating his pointing between the bed and the ceiling as he spoke.

Before Vaughn could even open his mouth, Rhys was speaking again, voice low, and with a pleased grin. "Right. I got it, First, boring stuff, we obviously move the bed out of the way. Then our real mission begins. We sneak into Hyperion requisitions and 'borrow' ourselves one of those Loader Bots to do the dirty work. If anyone gets in the way our new 'pal' can help us out. Once the coast is clear, and bodies hidden, we sneak the Loader Bot back here. Then we sit back and enjoy the show and before we know it the job is done. How's that?" Rhys placed both of his hands on his hips and looked to his best friend with a self-impressed, borderline egotistical grin.

"Oooor, we could just stand on the bed and do it ourselves?" Vaughn suggested with raised eyebrows, moving to do so already. "Pretty sure Yvette would hand our asses to us if she ever found out too, I mean she's only just stated working there, but she has clear links to us... and you're forgetting how your beloved Handsome Jack would react." Vaughn lifted one of his hands and motioned the slitting of his throat to Rhys, before shivering with obvious fear of that prospect.

"Why do you have to pick the boring option?" Rhys sighed heavily at yet another wasted genius plan and decided to reluctantly do the same as Vaughn was, picking up the tube and placing it on the queen sized bed with them. The two opted to sitting cross legged next to each other as Rhys pulled off the lid and went through the difficult process of sliding the poster of its cardboard tube. By the time this was done, Rhys' fingers were trembling in anticipation over finally opening the rolled up poster. "Ready, man?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..!" Vaughn replied as enthusiastically as he could, not wanting to dampen his friend's mood, although he didn't have to force it too much as Rhys' excitement was admittedly rubbing off on him. Rhys' hands moved to open the poster, and Vaughn noted that his whole body seemed to tense up once it was fully visible. Both of their bodies, really... But for entirely different reasons.

"Woah... It's, uh, m-more detailed than I remembered..." Rhys said more breathily than he intended, and Vaughn did have to admit that the gloss poster was... Very well made. Even if the poster was just of Handsome Jack posing in a confident stance, hands on hips and making intimidating eye-contact with whoever was viewing the poster. Yeah, nope, Vaughn was certain there was a high percentage that Jack would come out of that poster and murder everyone. But... He kept that to himself in favour of his best friends' good mood.

"...A-Alright, lets get this up." Rhys cleared his throat and smiled wide to himself, standing up unsteadily on the bed. Vaughn followed suit before his eyebrows scrunched together in intense concentration.

"Get on your knees, Rhys." Vaughn said simply enough, not really paying much mind but instead looking to the ceiling with that same concentrated look.

"I-- Wha--?" Rhys looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He didn't expect Vaughn to ever say such a thing... At least not in a situation like this, but it's best to keep Rhys' more 'curious' daydreams as just exactly that. It definitely made Rhys wonder whether Vaughn was completely unaware and innocent or... Just not bothered by what he had implied. Flush soon painted Rhys' face in a red glow, but he did his best to conceal it as he gave Vaughn a completely puzzled look.

"I'll stand on your shoulders since I'm too short." Vaughn imputed to help once he had glanced back down with a completely unfazed expression. In actuality, Vaughn knew the exact power of his words. He knew all too well what he was implying despite his calm demeanour, and exactly how Rhys would read into his words. Vaughn had forced himself to seem innocent, just to see how Rhys would react, and he liked the reaction he got. It gave him an inkling of hope that perhaps Rhys felt the same way. If that was the case then maybe Vaughn wouldn't mind their current situation... But Vaughn knew his 'competition' all too well. How could he compete with freaking Handsome Jack of all people?! Maybe if he buffed up a little? Yeah, a few goes on an exercise bike couldn't hurt! Maybe he'd do that someday... But Vaughn liked to think that he knew Rhys better than that. Rhys didn't like people just due to their appearance did he?

...Oh. Right. His Idol. _**Handsome** _ Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, during Vaughn's internal debate, all Rhys could do was nod weakly and follow Vaughn's instruction as he continued to try and contain his flustered nature. Once Rhys had crouched, Vaughn picked up the large rolled up poster and positioned himself behind Rhys, slowly placing one of his feet onto Rhys' crouched shoulders. "Just... Try not to let me fall, bro." Vaughn mumbled, now suddenly apprehensive and thinking that the Loader Bot idea may have worked out better...

Rhys let out a slight chuckle as he moved his robotic hand to grasp his friends' ankle. "Don't worry about it, bro, I would never let you down!" Rhys grinned at his cheesy response and glanced back at a laughing Vaughn who was shaking his head in exasperation at the lanky male's words,

"Alright then man, I trust you..! Here it goes..." Vaughn swallowed thickly and quickly raised his other foot, catching his footing on Rhys' other shoulder clumsily. His hand quickly shot down to grab a handful of Rhys' hair to keep himself balanced. Rhys hissed in response but as soon as Vaughn's other foot was on his shoulder his flesh hand was there to support him just as he had reassured Vaughn it would be. The bearded male let out a laugh of disbelief, releasing his grip on the brunette's hair cautiously. The two males made eye-contact and grinned at each other sheepishly. Although it would have seemed like a very simple thing to do to anybody else, it was more more like a small feat in regards to the two best friends and their clumsiness (mainly Rhys' clumsiness as Vaughn would have argued).

Once the pair had steadied themselves Vaughn went about putting up the poster with Rhys shakily handing him pieces of sticky tack every so often. All seemed to be going perfect until, not even a quarter of the way done, Vaughn started to loose his grip on the rolled up poster. Rhys noticed the struggling of the male balancing on his shoulders and glanced up as much as he could, only for his eyes to widen as he witnessed his beloved poster slip out of Vaughn's grip and unroll in front of Rhys' face.

Of course, the part that unrolled in front of Rhys' face was conveniently the lifesize crotch of the CEO. The brunette let out a surprised shriek and gripped Vaughn's ankles tighter as soon as he realised what he was only a few centimeters away from, his cheeks heating almost instantaneously.

Rhys really didn't think things would turn out this way. Him being this close to Handsome Jack's... He was thoroughly mortified even if it was only poster form.

Vaughn almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Rhys shriek in such a way, but as he looked down to check on his counterpart he couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of laughter. "Oh, man... You enjoying yourself down there, buddy?" Rhys just let out a disgruntled groan and eventually, once he had calmed down, Vaughn moved to start gathering up the unravelled poster.

A few more wobbly moments later and Vaughn was sticking up the final part of the poster; the part that included Handsome Jack's face... The face, Vaughn couldn't help but note, would be directly above Rhys'. Not that it didn't make logical sense, but still Vaughn felt a little disheartened by knowing this.

Despite this, he still did the best he could to help Rhys out. Vaughn took the last bits of sticky tac from Rhys' robotic prosthetic and leant over to stick them on the underside of the poster, resulting in the two of them almost overbalancing. Upon reflex, Vaughn let out a quiet gasp and grasped Rhys' hair with one of his hands again, causing a louder reaction from the male he was balancing on.

"Ow! Okay, easy buddy!" Rhys looked up wide-eyed at Vaughn, his mouth slightly slack-jawed from the initial scare of his friend falling. The balancing male gave him a weakly apologetic look through his still prominent fear, causing Rhys to sigh softly. "Let's take this slow, alright? If I scoot up a little then it won't be as hard." Rhys lowered his head, doing his best to ignore the sharp pain of Vaughn's still tight grip on his hair that came with every slight move he made. He frowned as he looked to his knees and then to the bedsheets further up. Then, very cautiously, he rose one knee and used it to shuffle himself forward, repeating the process with his other knee. Rhys' actions only made Vaughn grip tighter, letting out little worried whines he was sure to feel humiliated by later on as Rhys couldn't stop himself from snickering at them.

Eventually, after a few more very unsteady shuffles, Vaughn had relaxed and he was in the perfect position to stick up the remaining part of the poster without exerting himself too much. "Aaand there we go! Done!" Vaughn announced, moving both of his hands to his hips, looking quite proud of himself.

"Woah, really?!" Rhys suddenly tilted his head back to look up, but ended up knocking it straight through the gap between Vaughn's legs, and going way too far back. Before Rhys realised his mistake Vaughn came collapsing down with a futile cry for help. Vaughn landed on top of Rhys' chest heavily, knocking the wind out of him. It took the two a moment to recover, but soon enough Rhys was wiggling out from underneath the shorter male, and Vaughn was rolling off him. The two were groaning, gasping, and panting heavily, still shook with the aftershock of the fall. However, once they both wearily met eyes it didn't take long for the two to burst into hysterics. Their laughs filled the room, and both started mimicking each other's surprised cries and stupid expressions.

* * *

 

After a while their laughter dissolved back into pants and little snorts and giggles. Rhys sat up, only to turn his body around and lie back down again, arms crossed behind him, head on the pile of pillows situated on the side of the bed he preferred sleeping on. He gazed up at the poster and seemed to Vaughn to be reminiscent of a child in a candy shop. Vaughn hesitated for a moment before slowly copying Rhys' movements, but instead of lying he simply sat next to Rhys. The lanky male noticed this and lightly shook his head with a fond sigh before using his prosthetic arm to prop himself up as he moved a few of the pillows from beneath himself, placing them behind Vaughn instead. Vaughn understood and gladly took this invitation to lie beside the male he had such a deep fondness for.

"Hey man," Rhys softly spoke after a few moments silence, lightly nudging Vaughn's side and turning his head to look to the male laying beside him. "Thanks for this. Really. You're the best." Rhys gave him a genuine wide smile, and Vaughn returned it.

"No problem, I got you **bestest** bro." Vaughn beamed back at his chuckling crush, and they both turned their gaze to the poster above them. However, soon enough Vaughn returned his attention to the male he much preferred looking at. The one that was truly handsome in his eyes.

Although this was completely different from what Vaughn had intended for the evening, in the end, after seeing the pure delight in Rhys' face as he looked up at the poster above him in admiration, Vaughn decided that he didn't mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you all so so much! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at http://adeli-chan.tumblr.com or follow my twitter @BigbysFabuWaifu (I am an absolutely shameless sell out) if you wanna talk more about these nerds!  
> Have a hella good day! (^-^)/


End file.
